Sibling Jealousy 2: The Final Outcome
by thingsareweird
Summary: This is a sequel to my first story, "Sibling Jealousy" Read to find out what happens to Kopa, Kiara, Kovu and their family after the first story. New secrets are revealed and bonds are broken. A new threat tries to take away everything they have. Will they be strong enough to get through? Please read and review to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**So as promised, here is the sequel to "Sibling Jealousy". To understand this story, I advise you to read Sibling Jealousy, so you won't be confused. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does. Here's chapter 1 and please review.**

It had been almost two years since the union of the Pridelanders and Akila'a Pride. Everyone has turned back into a happy, close knit Pride rather than two rival prides.  
The former King, Simba was happy with his heirs. He and his Queen, Nala had stepped down nearly two years earlier, and the Kingdom was doing just as well as it had been during the time that he was ruling.

Simba's parents, Sarabi and Mufasa had passed away about seven or eight months earlier. For weeks, Simba had been depressed but he had soon recovered from his grief just like his sister, Ajjali had.  
It wasn't only, Sarabi and Mufasa who had passed away. Many of the older generation lions had passes away, but just as the Pride got through most things, they also got through their grief.

A few days after the start of the rainy season, Kovu walked into the Royal Den to find his Queen, Kiara waiting for him. The Royal den was the den used by the royal couple. This generation there were two, but Kopa and Jasiri had offered to stay in the other den with the rest of the Pride. Kovu smiled and nuzzled his mate.  
"How are you feeling?" Kovu asked.

"Better," Kiara replied. "I felt fine after taking a nap." Kiara hasn't been feeling well that afternoon and had decided to take a nap rather than joining her family and friends by the Fallen Trees.  
" That's good," Kovu said. "Did you hear that Zuri's expecting a cub? She mated with Aro." Zuri was Nala's cousin, making her Kiara's second cousin.  
"That's good," Kiara said, with a smile.

"They didn't make an official announcement that they were mates, but now it looks like they are." Kovu said. Kiara nodded and rested her head against his mane.  
"Kiara, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Kovu asked.  
"I'm fine," Kiara insisted. "Just a bit tired." Kovu nodded and soon Kiara had fallen asleep against his shoulder.  
The next morning, Kiara got up before Kovu did. There was a strange feeling in her stomach. The Queen decided to go and get a drink, hoping she would feel better. After she finished lapping at the water, she turned to see her twin brother, Kopa walking towards her.  
"Good morning," Kopa said, greeting her with a nuzzle.  
"Morning," Kiara replied.  
"You don't look so well. Are you okay?" Kopa asked.

"I... just haven't been feeling well lately...I'm going to go visit Rafiki." Kiara said.  
"Is Kovu going to come with you?" Kopa asked.  
"No, he doesn't know that I'm going. Kopa, please don't tell him. He's going to worry more than he already does." Kiara said.  
"Fine, but see if Jasiri can come with you. It's better than you going alone." Kopa said.  
Kiara nodded and began heading back to Priderock. When she reached the top, she saw her hunting party gathering at the entrance of the small den.  
"Kiara, are you going hunting?" Danyssa asked, walking up to her friend. Danyssa had just discovered that she was pregnant, about a two weeks ago. She was a bit slower at hunting, but she still participated in the hunts.  
"Maybe," Kiara said. "Are you?" Danyssa shook her head.  
Kiara then realized that Jasiri wouldn't be able to come to visit Rafiki with her since the hunting party needed a leader.  
Kiara walked up to her mother, Nala.

She rubbed her cheek against her mother. Nala warmly returned her affection.  
"Are you joining us?" Nala asked. Kiara shook her head.  
"Kiara; what's wrong?" Nala asked.  
"I'm not feeling that well." Kiara said. "I'm going to go to Rafiki and see what's wrong."  
"I'll come with you," Nala said.  
"No, Mom, it's okay." Kiara said. "Don't miss the hunt because of me."  
"Darling, it's okay." Nala said. "I don't mind missing it. You and I can go hunting later."  
Kiara nodded and the two of them walked down Priderock and began heading towards Rafiki's tree.

When they reached Rafiki's tree, Rafiki came down and soon he was examining Kiara. Nala waited a distance away.  
Nala saw Kiara and Rafiki exchanging a few words and then Kiara walking toward her, with a happy smile on her face  
"Kiara?" Nala asked. "What did he say?"  
"He gave me the most unexpected news." Kiara muttered, shaking her head.  
"What?" Nala asked.  
"Well... he told me that I'm pregnant." Kiara said, her smile growing even bigger. Nala stared at her daughter for a minute, taking in the news before responding again.  
"Sweetheart, that's wonderful! We're going to have a new addition to our family!" Nala exclaimed. She stepped closer and embraced her daughter.  
"Thanks Mom," Kiara said. "But... please don't tell anyone the news... not even Daddy until I tell Kovu."

"I won't," Nala assured. "I promise." The two of them began going back to Priderock.  
Kiara went into the den to take a nap.  
Nala lay down where Simba and her usually slept and waited for her mate to return.  
Simba walked into the den a while later. He looked surprised to see her.  
Simba walked up to his mate and gave her cheek a lick. Nala smiled and rubbed her muzzle against his cheek.  
"I thought you were going hunting," Simba said, as he settled down next to her.  
"I was, but Kiara said that she wasn't feeling well and that she would go later so I decided that I would just go later." Nala said.  
"I'm worried about her," Simba said, looking over to their sleeping daughter, concern written over his face. "She should go see Rafiki."  
Nala just nodded.

A few days later, Kiara and Kovu both went up to the meadow. Kiara knew it was the perfect time to tell her mate about her pregnancy.  
"Kovu?" Kiara asked. She licked her cheek.  
"Yeah?" Kovu asked.  
"Do you remember the time; Akila drove our males away and tried to kill us. When we were cubs?" Kiara asked.  
"Yeah," Kovu sighed. "Our mother's nearly died trying protecting us. I still wonder sometimes why there so selfless when it comes to us."  
"I don't know what drives mother's to protect their cubs. But we're going to know... soon." Kiara said, a smile creeping onto her face.  
Kovu stared at her for a minute. "We could only understand if we had a cub of our own. Are you saying that...that... you're..."  
"Yes," Kiara laughed. "I'm pregnant."  
Kovu stared at her, for a moment with his mouth agape. Then he managed to regain himself.  
"That's great news, sweetie!"

Then he seemed to come back to reality.  
"That's great news, sweetie!" Kovu exclaimed. "We're finally going to have a cub of our own. I'm thrilled!" He pulled Kiara in closer, licking and nuzzling her cheek. Kiara smiled and rubbed her muzzle against his.  
"I know," Kiara purred. "So am I."  
Kovu gazed at her lovingly, and the happy couple lay together, stargazing and talking, both of them filled with joy.

The news of Kiara's pregnancy went out quickly. Kovu told Chumvi and Kula. Both of them had been thrilled and Kula told Jasiri who told Kopa. Soon, the whole Pride knew in a matter of a few hours.  
Simba was actually one of the last to know. He was resting in the den when Nala came up to him. Simba gave his mate a nuzzle.  
"Did you hear the news?" Nala asked.  
"What news?" Simba inquired.  
"Well Simba," Nala smiled, "the news is that your daughter is expecting a cub."  
Simba's mouth fell open and he heard Nala chuckling.  
"Kiara's pregnant?" Simba thought. "My baby girl is pregnant?"  
"Simba?" Nala asked, "You are happy, aren't you?"  
Simba chuckled," Of course! I was just a bit shocked. But yes, I am happy!"  
"I'm glad to hear that," Nala said.  
"When did she tell you?" Simba asked.  
"Well...I was the first to know. She told me a few days ago." Nala answered.  
"Then why didn't you tell me?" Simba exclaimed. "I'm her father! I should know!"  
"I know...but she asked me not to say a word until she told Kovu. I promised her that so I couldn't tell you."

I guess, but you could have told me. I wouldn't have told anyone," Simba said.  
Nala just sighed, with a wistful smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Kiara was in the den, waiting for Kovu to return. Kovu walked into the den, shaking off the water from his mane. Kiara could hear the thunder and lightning outside.  
"Well," Kovu said with a smile, "everybody has been congratulating me."  
Kiara chuckled and then buried her face into his damp mane. Kovu licked the top of her head and then crouched down and gave her stomach a nuzzle before settling down next to her.  
"Everyone knows now," Kiara said.  
"Yeah," Kovu said. "Sahil asked me if I wanted a boy or a girl."  
"And what did you say?" Kiara asked.  
"I told him that I wanted a son. I really do but if we have a girl it's not like I'm going to care about her any less." Kovu answered. Kiara licked his cheek.  
"Did you tell your father?" Kovu asked.  
"No...I kind of let my mother tell him the news. I'm kind of worried how he's going to take it." Kiara admitted.  
Kovu nuzzled her, "It'll be fine, don't worry."  
Kiara nodded and rested her head in his paws. Soon, she was asleep.

Anjani walked into the den. She looked around for her mate Sahil and then realized he wasn't back yet. Anjani began making her way to their usual sleeping spot. Ajjali walked into her and as she went by, she felt Ajjali giving her a rough swat with her tail. Anjani rolled her eyes at Ajjali. They weren't as friendly as they used to be and mostly avoided each other.  
Anjani remembered their argument nearly two and a half years earlier. 

_Flashback  
Anjani was resting under an acacia tree, grooming her paws. It was all peaceful until Ajjali came storming toward her.  
"How could you?" Ajjali growled at her.  
"How could I what?" Anjani asked.  
"Don't act like you don't know it! You took Sahil away from me!" Ajjali roared.  
"I didn't take him away from you! You two were over. You even told me so!" Anjani exclaimed.  
"I shouldn't have told you that! You were probably just waiting to take him away!" Ajjali snapped.  
"I didn't take him away. You two were over so he wasn't taken by you!" Anjani exclaimed.  
"Maybe you didn't get my hint the other day while I was telling you. I said that maybe we'd get back together. I meant that I was going to try and get him back!" Ajjali roared.  
"Well I'm sorry because I didn't get your hint!" Anjani growled.  
"You have no idea how mad I was when Jasiri told me that you two got together! No wonder you came back late two nights ago! You were with him!"  
"So what are you going to do now?" Anjani asked. "I and he are together officially."  
Looking like she was about to burst with anger, Ajjali turned and stormed away._

Anjani sighed and shook her head. She actually missed her friend and hoped that the issues between the two of them would be settled soon.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. The next chapter or two will be the beginning of the real plotline. What gender do you think Kiara's cub is going to be? Tell me in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 and please remember to review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does. **

Jasiri was in the den, thinking. She was thrilled that her brother and sister in law were having a cub and that she would be an aunt soon. She really didn't want a cub of her own. It wasn't that she didn't like cubs; she just didn't want one of her own. She knew that Kopa felt the same way as well.  
And even if she did have a cub, would her cub be the heir? Most likely it would be given the Kiara's child since it would be born first.  
Jasiri liked the idea of not having a cub of her own and just being an aunt to her brother's child. Kiara and Kovu's cub would be the same blood as her and Kopa. She hoped that Kiara and Kovu would choose Kopa and her to be the godparents.

Kopa walked into the den, shaking off the water from his mane. He came over to Jasiri's side, and gave her cheek a lick before settling down next to her.

"You seem distracted," Kopa said, studying her face.

"No, I was just thinking," Jasiri said.

"About what?" Kopa asked.

"Nothing important," Jasiri said, and changed their conversation subject.

When the rain died down, Jasiri left the den to get a drink of water before going to sleep. At the Waterhole she saw that Nalia was already there.

Jasiri didn't bother acknowledging her, and went straight to the Waterhole and began lapping at the water.

"You know Jasiri," Nalia said. "I know you and I have issues, but it doesn't mean that you're right."

"What are you talking about?" Jasiri demanded, whirling around to face her.

"I mean the problem between you and me. You're worried that Kopa's going to leave you for me." Nalia said. "I mean just because you and I have issues doesn't mean you should just ignore me all the time," Nalia said.  
"Why should I listen to you?" Jasiri demanded.  
"You're the Queen, Jasiri. A true Queen loves her subjects. As far as I'm concerned, Kiara's the true Queen. Not you. Kiara treats everyone equally." Nalia said.  
"Where do you get the nerve to talk to me like that?" Jasiri growled.  
"I was just stating my thoughts," Nalia said. "Besides, you still want me to keep that little secret of yours, don't you?" Nalia asked.  
Jasiri's eyes went wide and a memory flashed through her head. 

_Flashback (nearly two years earlier)  
Jasiri was walking through the Pridelands, looking for Kopa when she saw a figure disappearing into the bushes. Jasiri followed after him.  
The figure turned and Jasiri realized who it was. It was Hofu.  
"Hofu!" Jasiri exclaimed," I thought you were a rogue or something."  
"Well you thought wrong," Hofu said.  
"So how are you?" Jasiri asked." I haven't talked to you in a while."  
"Well I've been doing fine," Hofu said. "I'm over the thing about my parents betraying the Pride and..."  
"I'm sorry," Jasiri said. "That must have been really hard."  
"It was," Hofu said._

_Jasiri looked at him, with sympathy in her eyes. It must have been so hard for him, having his parents betray him and his Pride. Without thinking, she leaned closer to him and nuzzled her head under his chin. Hofu returned her affection, and before Jasiri knew what was happening, she and him were nuzzling and nudging each other._

_Jasiri came to her senses, and pulled away immediately._

_"I'm sorry, that shouldn't have happened. Kopa and you-" Hofu began but was cut off by Jasiri._

_"No, it's my fault. I started it." Jasiri said her heart pounding. What would Kopa say if he found out?_

_Hofu looked at her for another minute, "I have to go do the patrol now. I'll see you later." Before Jasiri could say anything, he hurried away._

_Jasiri stood there for a minute, taking in what had happened. What would Kopa say? What had happened between her and Hofu was a complete accident, but Kopa would probably think that she had betrayed her. He would probably leave her. There was no way she could live without him!_

_"Well, well, I wonder what Kopa is going to say when he realizes that his precious Jasiri just had a moment with Hofu," Came a voice._

_Jasiri whirled around to see Nalia standing not far from her, with a smug look on her face._

_"What are you talking about?" Jasiri asked, trying to look confused._

_"Drop the act, Jasiri. I saw the whole thing. I just wonder what Kopa will do when he finds out. I know he' going to be smart enough to leave you." Nalia said._

_"If you say word," Jasiri hissed at her._

_"Why shouldn't I tell him?" Nalia asked. "He deserves to know the truth."_

_Jasiri felt like breaking down into tears, "Nalia, please, please don't tell him. I'll tell him when the time is right. I know we have our issues, but please, please don't tell him!"_

_Nalia stared at her for a minute. She wanted to tell Kopa. Maybe she would leave Jasiri and maybe she would have a chance with him. But if he and Jasiri did break up, who knows if he would choose her? Besides, what were the chances of Kopa leaving Jasiri? Nalia knew that Kopa loved Jasiri alot. She could tell that from the way he looked and talked to her. _

_And she could use this to control Jasiri. If Jasiri did anything she didn't like, she would use this to keep her in line._

_That would be perfect. She could control Jasiri._

_"Fine, I won't say a word." Nalia said._

_Jasiri looked at her in shock, "Really?"_

_"Yes. I won't say anything, but you do anything I don't like, and he will know about it. Understand?" Nalia snarled._

_Hatred flashed in Jasiri's eyes, but she nodded. With a smug smile, Nalia turned and left._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Don't say a word to him," Jasiri warned, threateningly.

"Jasiri?" came a voice.

Jasiri turned to see Kiara walking toward her.

Kiara gave Nalia a warm smile, and Nalia returned her gesture. Kiara had always been a kind, caring lioness. She treated everyone equally and fairly, and loved to all her subject.

"I'm fine," Jasiri said. "Let's go back to Priderock."

"Coming Nalia?" Kiara asked. Nalia nodded, and the three lionesses began making their way back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few days later, Simba and Nala found a cave near the grounds where the antelope grazed, where the two of them could spend some time by themselves.

"Nice isn't it?" Simba asked. He was laying half on top of Nala, nuzzling and licking her shoulders and head.

"Mmm-hmm," Nala agreed.

"Nala, can I ask you something?" Simba asked. Nala nodded.

"During the time that you and Thresh were intended to be mates, did you two ever have any...you know...well...quality time together?" Simba asked.

Nala's heart skipped a beat. There had been a few moments of romance between her and Thresh, but that had been on Thresh's side. He had made the move on her.

"No, why do you ask?" Nala asked. She didn't want to lie to him, but she needed a few minutes to organize her thought before she could tell him the truth. She would, eventually.

"Never mind, I was just wondering." Simba said.

"Now can we go back to where we were?" Nala asked.

Simba grinned at her, raising his eyebrows seductively, and the two continued with their quality time.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Time passed and Kiara reached the end of her pregnancy. She was glad that she had reached the end of her pregnancy. It drove her insane sometimes of how protective her family members were.

A few days earlier, Kiara had been walking back to Priderock, when she had seen Simba hurrying to her.

"Daddy is there anything wrong?" Kiara had asked.

"Yes!" Simba exclaimed, "You should be back at Priderock! Not out here."

"Nothing is going to happen," Kiara had assured him.

"I won't take any risks. Now come on, let's go." Simba had said. With that, he and Kiara went back to Priderock.

Then there was Kovu.

During the middle of her pregnancy, Kiara began eating less. She just hadn`t felt hungry. She was resting under a tree when she saw Kovu heading toward her with a carcass between hi jaws.

"Kovu?" Kiara had asked.

"Kiara, eat." Kovu had ordered.

"What?" Kiara had asked.

"You haven't been eating much lately. Your mother told me that you didn't take a bite out of the buffalo they killed this morning." Kovu had said.

"Kovu, I'll eat when I'm hungry." Kiara had said.

"Which is now," Kovu had said. "If you don't, I'm going to make you."

Kiara had just sighed, and had begun feeding from the antelope.

And then her brother...

A few days earlier, Kiara had walked out of the royal den and begun climbing down Priderock to go to the Waterhole, when she had heard Kopa calling her.

"And where are you going?" Kopa had called to her.

"Waterhole," Kiara had replied.

"I'll go with you," Kopa had said.

"I can go alone," Kiara had sighed, but Kopa insisted on following her.

Kiara smiled and shook her head at the thought of her father, Kopa and Kovu. Of course other family member, like her uncles, aunts, Jasiri, Chumvi, Hofu, Ajjali and some others were all the same. Her mother was worried about her, but she seemed to understand that Kiara wanted to some space.

Kiara was in the den. It was dawn outside. She hadn`t been able to sleep because her stomach had been feeling quite uncomfortable. She slowly got up. She wanted to go find Kovu or find someone to go fetch him.

"Kiara?" Kovu, Nala, and Shinda walked in, along with Alex.

"What' wrong?" Alex asked, seeing her face.

"Nothing I just-" Kiara began but was cut off by an extreme pain going down her lower belly, and she gasped, nearly falling over from the pain, but Kovu was quick to react. He stepped forward and balanced her before she could fall. He helped her settle down on the ground.

"Kiara, stay calm." Nala said, nuzzling her. "If you panic, it's going to be harder."  
Kiara didn`t say anything. She just kept her eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritted in pain.

"I'll go get Kopa and Simba," Alex said, hurrying out of the den.

"Kiara, stay calm." Kovu murmured in her ears. "It'll be over in a few hours."

A few agonizing minutes later, Alex hurried back with Kopa, Simba, Chumvi and Tojo behind her.

Kopa looked at his sister in concern. He had never seen her in such pain.

"Everyone leave!" Nala ordered. "Kiara and Kovu need some space."

Everyone left. Simba and Nala left last, giving their daughter a nuzzle before walking out.

Kovu licked the top of her head, but Kiara could only think of how she would have to endure the painful hours to come.

**Well hope you enjoyed and please review. For those of you who want more Nala in the story, don`t worry, its coming. What gender do you think Kiara and Kovu's cub will be? Stay tuned to find out. And there's going to be some Ari in the next chapter, I promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three and please review.**

Hours passed and everyone was still outside waiting for News about Kiara and the cub.  
Finally, Kovu walked out with a happy smile on his face.  
"Kovu how is she?" Simba asked.  
"Kiara's fine. She had a girl." Kovu said, his smile growing wider.  
There were exclaims of congratulations and happy chatter. Everyone followed Kovu into the Royal den to see Kiara and the new cub.  
Kiara was in the den, licking and nuzzling a bundle of golden orange fur. Simba and Nala were the first to approach their daughter.  
"Kiara, she looks just like you." Nala breathed, smiling at her newborn granddaughter.  
The cub was Kiara's exact reflection. She had Kiara's eyes and colouring. Her angle of her ears, muzzle and nose was all just like Kiara. She even had the same birthmark Kiara did on her left paw.  
Jasiri lay down next to Kiara and Kiara picked the cub of by the scruff and placed her in Jasiri's paws. Kiara and Kovu had chosen Kopa and Jasiri to be their cub's god parents.

The little cub mewed and whimpered when she couldn't feel her mother, but calmed down when she felt Jasiri nuzzling her.  
"So what's her name?" Kopa asked.  
Kiara looked at Kovu who nodded.  
"Her name," Kiara said, "is Amani."  
"It suits her perfectly," Simba said, nuzzling Kiara and Amani.  
Kopa bent down and nuzzled Amani. Amani mewed and batted his nose with her paws.  
After a little while, everyone left to give Kiara and Amani some rest.  
After everyone left, Kovu settled down next to Kiara who was nursing Amani. When the cub finished suckling, Kiara pulled her into her paws and began bathing her.

Amani mewed and hooked her tiny, fragile paws around Kiara's muzzle and gave the bottom of her muzzle a tiny lick. Kiara smiled at her newborn daughter. She would have never thought a cub could bring her so much joy in such a short time.  
Kovu leaned in closer and nuzzled his daughter. Amani mewed at him, not wanting to lose her father's touch.  
Outside, night was falling and thunder was beginning to roll in. A few minutes after, a huge rumble of thunder boomed throughout the Pridelands. It was so loud that even Kovu got a bit shocked.  
Amani however was terrified. Her eyes immediately filled with tears.  
"It's alright, sweetheart." Kovu said, giving her face a lick. "It can't hurt you."  
Kiara nuzzled the cub, trying to calm her down. She began humming a tune into her ears. The same tune that Nala had sung her and Kopa on nights that the two of them couldn't fall asleep.  
The tune worked, for soon, Amani was soundly asleep.  
Kovu looked at his mate and nuzzled her.  
"Kiara, you have to get some sleep." Kovu said.  
Kiara nodded and lay her head down in her paws so Amani would be comfortable and warm. Kovu rested his head against her back and soon the family was asleep.

TLKTLKTLK

Ari liked thunderstorms. For him, it made it easier to sleep. However, his sleep wasn't peaceful. 

_Ari was walking through dark grasslands. The sky had no stars.  
"Where am I?" Ari murmured.  
"Turn around Ari," came a voice. Ari gasped. He recognized that voice. It belonged to his father, Akila!  
Ari whirled around to see Akila standing there.  
"No...no...you're dead." Ari gasped.  
"Of course I am." Akila growled. "Thanks to you."_

_"I wasn't the one that pushed you down the gorge," Ari snarled. "It was Kovu."  
"How dare you stay loyal to those who killed your parents!" Akila roared at him.  
"Oh so like you care about Mom!" Ari shouted. "You are nothing but a lying traitor!"  
"Avenge me Ari." Akila snarled. "It's your throne and you owe me that."  
"I don't owe you anything." Ari hissed. "I owe Uncle Simba and Aunt Nala everything. I was against them all these years but now I realized that I was wrong. They care about me!"  
"Oh really?" Akila asked. "Is that why they exiled you twice? Let you live in the Outlands? Take away the throne that you should have?"  
"We were exiled because you attached Kiara and Kopa!" Ari snapped.  
"That was me not you. You had nothing to do with that. You should have lived in the Pridelands. If Simba and Nala really loved you, they would have taken you in as their own son so you could grow up in the Pridelands. But they didn't. Do you actually think they care about you?" Akila said, laughing at the last part.  
Ari stared at his father. He realized that Akila had a point. If Simba and Nala had really cared about him, they would have taken him in from the Outlands. But they didn't.  
"No they..." Ari said, trying to find the right words.  
"They will never care about you, Ari." Akila said. "They're just acting nice to you so you won't try and take the throne from Kiara and Kopa because they know that the throne is rightfully yours."  
"That's not true," Ari murmured but he wasn't convinced by his own words.  
"Avenge me," Akila hissed. "It's your throne and should have been mine. Avenge me."  
Akila began to disappear and everything around Ari began to whirl. He could only close his eyes and wait for it to be over._

When Ari opened his eyes again, he was awake. He looked around to see that everyone was still asleep. His father's voice still shouted in his head.  
"_Avenge me,"_  
"I don't need to do anything for that traitor." Ari muttered and fell asleep, convinced that it had just been a bad dream.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK 

The next day was Amani's presentation and it all had gone well. The Pridelands were thrilled to have a new Princess who would someday become their new Queen.  
Kiara took Amani back into the Royal Den so both of them could rest.  
Amani mewed and batted her mother. She had just woken up from a nap minutes before her presentation and she definitely didn't want to sleep now.  
Kiara smiled at her cub.  
"You don't want to sleep?" Kiara asked, licking the top of her head. Amani mewed at her.  
"Mommy's tired, Amani." Kiara said. She lay her head down in her paws, covering Amani, hoping that she would fall asleep.  
Amani whined and mewed, batting at her mother. Kiara raised her head again causing Amani to smile.  
"Guess sleeping not going to be so easy anymore," came a voice. Kiara turned to see her mate waking towers him.  
Amani mewed and squeaked at her father. Kovu settled down next to Kiara and took Amani into his paws.  
"I'll watch her," Kovu said. "You sleep." Kovu said, nuzzling Kiara.  
Kiara smiled gratefully at her mate and soon she was asleep.  
Amani looked up at Kovu with bright, amber eyes.  
"My little beauty," Kovu said, licking her face. "Little beauty" was what Chumvi had often called Jasiri when she had been younger. Kovu know understood how much his parents had loved him and why they had been so protective.

He would do anything to protect Amani. ANYTHING. He would never let anything hurt her. As long as he was breathing, nothing would hurt her. Kovu smiled as he thought how she would be when she grew up. He had a good feeling that she would grow up to be exactly like her mother. He would teach her how to fight and to be the Queen and take care of her until he handed her off to a mate of her own. Kovu doubted he could ever find a lion that would be good enough for his daughter.

"Kovu?" Came a voice. Kovu looked up to see his brother in law, Kopa.  
"Hmm?" Kovu asked. Amani mewed and rolled around his paws when she caught a new scent near her. She squeaked at Kopa.  
"Hey sweetheart," Kopa greeted, giving the top of her head and then turned back to Kovu.  
"Jasiri saved some meat for Kiara when she gets hungry. Just tell Jasiri when Kiara wakes up and Jasiri can go and get the kill." Kopa said.  
"I will thanks." Kovu said.  
"No problem," Kopa said, and after giving Amani another nuzzle he walked away.  
Amani was beginning to get drowsy. She yawned and rolled over so she was buried into Kovu's mane. Kovu smiled when he felt Amani nuzzling her head against his mane.  
"Go to sleep my little beauty." Kovu murmured into Amani's ear. "I'm right here."

A few days passed and Kiara regained her strength. She went back to leading the hunting party. Danyssa also returned to the hunting party. She had given birth to a baby boy a few days ago. She and her mate, Haru had named their son, Kali.  
Kiara's second cousin, Zuri had also given birth to a son a few days ago. Zuri and Aro had named him Ni.  
Zuri and Anjani's father, Hariku was the oldest lion in the Pride. He could barely get up and slept most of the time. The Pride brought him his meals and managed to bring him water in empty turtle shells. Rafiki had told the Pride that Hariku's time left was extremely short and he might die in his sleep any minute.  
One day, Nala, Kiara and Shinda were returning to Priderock when Zazu came flying towards them.  
"Zazu?" Kiara asked, "What's wrong?"  
"It's Hariku." Zazu answered. "He's at his last moments."  
The three lionesses sprinted to Priderock and into the den where Hariku was. Anjani and Zuri were standing by their father with tearful eyes.  
Kiara went and nuzzled her great uncle. Hariku had been so kind and loving to her. His time couldn't be over! A lump formed in her throat and she held back tears.  
"I'm proud of you Kiara." Hariku rasped. "And I know Amani will be just like you."  
Shinda looked at her step father with an aching heart. For most of the time that he had been his step father, she hadn't been very nice to him. Kiara stepped back and allowed her aunt to move forward to say her goodbyes and then it was Nala's turn.  
"Nala," Hariku wheezed. "I'm proud to have called you my niece." Tears sprang to Nala's eyes.

"Nala, there's something I have to tell you. Your parents weren't the only allies Akila had in this Pride." Hariku choked.  
"What..."Nala began but he voice trailed off in shock.  
"There were a few of them. And one of them...one of them was me." Hariku gasped out.  
Nala gasped and took a step back.  
"I..." Hariku tried to say but that was it. The past of his life drained out of him and his eyes closed.  
"NO!" Anjani screamed. She buried her face into her father's fur sobbing. Sahil came by her side and tried to soothe his mate. Zuri was also crying.  
Nala stared at her dead uncle in shock. There had been more allies.  
And Hariku had been one of them. 

Nala didn't know what to feel or think, but tears began streaming down her eyes.  
Simba came over and pulled her into his arms. Nala sobbed into his chest.  
After a few hours of mourning, Hariku's funeral took place. All that time, Nala didn't know what to think.  
Should she be sad that Hariku had died?  
Or should she be glad? He had been allies with Akila.  
She had to talk this out with Simba. But she decided to wait until everyone got over the grief of losing Hariku.

Three weeks passed and Amani grew stronger. She was now used to most of the Pride watching her and didn't make too much of a fuss if Kiara left her with the crèche.  
To Jasiri, Amani was the most precious thing she had. She loved her just as much as she would love a daughter of her own and was willing to sacrifice anything for her. She knew that Kopa felt the same.

One day, Jasiri was watching Amani by the Pride's resting place. Amani was by her side, mewing and batting her. Jasiri knew this was her signal that she wanted to play.

"Bored?" Jasiri asked, giving her face a lick. Amani squeaked at her.

Jasiri pulled Amani into her paws and began tickling her when she felt someone watching her. She turned around to see Nalia watching her from a distance.

Jasiri growled, causing Amani to whine and whimper.

Jasiri hated the fact that Nalia could control her! She was the Queen. She was the one that had been in charge of her. Not the other way around!

None of this would have happened if she hadn't been such an idiot with Hofu. But she couldn't risk telling Kopa. It would hurt him too much and Jasiri loved Kopa too much to hurt him.

Amani mewed at Jasiri. Jasiri looked down at her niece and saw her terrified amber eyes.

"It's alright, darling. I'm here. I won't let Nalia do anything to you," Jasiri said, giving her face a lick.

Amani didn't understand a word she said, but she mewed happily because she had gotten Jasiri's attention again.

With that, Jasiri began to play with Amani again.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter and four and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

Ari had pushed out the dream about his father. He had convinced himself that it had just been a bad dream. However, one night he began to doubt himself. Ari had another dream.  
_He was in the same meadow that he had been in in his dream with Akila. Only this time his visitor wasn't Akila.  
It was Malaika.  
"Mom," Ari breathed. He was so glad to see his mother. She looked beautiful. Her emerald green eyes shone with love when she looked at Ari.  
"Ari," Malaika said, nuzzling him.  
" I'm sorry," Ari said his voice hoarse. "I should have saved you that day."  
"That cannot be changed. But the future can be changed." Malaika said.  
"What are you talking about?" Ari asked.  
"I know your father visited you in a dream." Malaika said. "You didn't believe what he said but it's true. Simba and Nala don't care about you. They are only kind to you because they don't want you hurting Kiara and Kopa even though the throne belongs to you. Not them."  
"So what should I do?" Ari asked.  
"Avenge us." Malaika said. "Avenge me by killing Nala and Shanti. Avenge your father by taking the throne. And avenge Keshni by taking Nalia back onto the right side. She should follow you. Not Kopa and Kovu."  
"I can't do that all," Ari stammered.  
"Yes you can." Malaika said. "You're my son. I know you can. Avenge us."  
Malaika began to disappear.  
"No!" Ari gasped. "Mom! Don't leave me!" He tried to run but he couldn't move. His eyes began to twitch and Ari blinked.  
_The next thing Ari knew was that he was awake.

Ari thought for a few minutes. Did his parents really want to be avenged? Should he listen to them? He has no real care for Akila but he wanted to a avenge Malaika. And part of that was taking the throne.  
The throne belonged to him. And Kopa and Kovu had taken it away. Simba and Nala had sent him to waste his years in the Outlands.  
He growled. How could he have been this foolish? They never had cared about him! It was all a lie. But they would pay for that.  
"I'll avenge you," Ari murmured and laid his head back down to rest.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Every time Simba looked at Amani, all he could see was Kiara. She reminded her exactly of his daughter.  
One day, Simba walked into the den to see Nala watching Amani. Nala was tickling Amani with her nose, causing her to giggle.  
Simba approached them. He nuzzled Nala and then licked the top of Amani's head.  
"Where's Kiara?" Simba asked. He pulled Amani into his paws.  
"Zazu went to the Marsh Pride to deliver some news. I don't know where Kopa is. There was some crisis at the Waterhole so Kiara went to find Kovu or Kopa." Nala replied.  
Simba opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by someone talking to him. It was Ari.  
"Uncle Simba?" Ari asked, approaching him.  
"Yes Ari?" Simba asked.  
"There's some crisis at the Waterhole. Do Kopa and Kovu know?"  
"Kiara went to find them," Nala said.  
Ari nodded and went back to his sleeping spot.  
Simba was a bit surprised. Ari would usually volunteer to deal with it until Kopa or Kovu arrived. He hasn't this time.

He and Nala exchanged a look. Nala opened her mouth to say something, when Amani squeaked and mewed at them. Nala smiled at her granddaughter.  
"You want to play?" Nala asked, nuzzling her. Amani purred when Nala touched her. Simba gently began tickling her. Amani giggled.  
All thoughts of Ari's strange behaviour were pushed aside as Simba and Nala enjoyed the time they had with their granddaughter.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The next morning, Kiara woke up, with Amani curled up in her paws. Kiara looked around for her mate and realized that he wasn't there. Careful not to awake her daughter, Kiara picked Amani up and trotted into the big den. She saw her mother in law, Kula awake, resting in her usually sleeping spot. Kiara went and gently placed Amani next to her.

"Can you watch her please?" Kiara asked. "I have to find Kovu."

"Of course, dear." Kula said. "I would be happy to."

Kiara smiled and walked out of the den to look for her mate. She spotted Zazu who told her that Kovu and Kopa were on the patrol.

Kiara began trotting towards the border. When she got there, she spotted Kovu along with Kopa, Nala, Shinda, Alex and Tojo.

"Good morning," Shinda said, nuzzling her. Kiara returned her aunt's affection.

"Why's everyone here?" Kiara asked.

"There's a rogue who wishes to speak with the Kings." Nala answered, giving her daughter a nuzzle.

Kopa and Kovu walked towards them, followed by a nervous looking lioness.

"There's only one?" Nala murmured.

"What brings you to our lands?" Kopa asked his voice gruff.

"Your Majesty, I have come to see if there's someone named Simba here." The lioness answered.

"He's my father." Kopa said. "How do you know him?"

"He was a friend of mine, many years ago. Is he here?" The lioness asked.

Nala felt a pang of fear going through her. This lioness knew Simba? Did Simba remember or know her? Had there been anything between them?

"He is, but what do you need to tell him?" Kovu asked.

"I just-" The lioness began but was cut off.

Suddenly, Simba walked through the bushes. He opened his mouth to say something when he saw the lioness. Simba's eyes went wide.

"Ariya?" Simba asked.

"Simba," The lioness breathed.

Nala fought back a gasp. So Simba remembered her?

"Simba, who is she?" Nala asked, in a demanding tone.

"She...she's a friend of mine. During the time that I was in the jungle...she...she stayed there for a while." Simba said, sounding a bit too nervous.

Nala studied her mate's face. She knew he was hiding something.

"Simba, is she your mate?" Ariya asked.

"Yes, I am." Nala snapped.

"Ariya, what brings you here?"Simba asked.

"I was hoping for a place to stay. For me and my daughter." Ariya answered.

Kopa sensed that letting this lioness stay wasn't going to be a good idea.

"There's isn't enough space in our Pride. I'm sorry, but you and your cub have to go." Kopa said.

"My daughter isn't a cub anymore. She's a full grown lioness and probably just as old as you are." Ariya answered. "Please, just let us stay for a few days."

Kovu opened his mouth to say no, when Simba interrupted them.

"Kovu, Kopa just let her stay for a few days." Simba said.

Nala looked at her mate in shock. She knew for sure know that there must be something that Simba was hiding.

Kopa met Nala's eyes. Nala knew that her son didn't want to let Ariya stay in the Pride because of her. Nala didn't want Ariya staying for a few days either, but she knew it wasn't right to let them suffer in the Outlands. Nala looked at Kopa and gave him a slight nod.

"Alright," Kopa said, after exchanging a look with Kovu. "Just for a few days. But after that, you won't be welcome here."

"Thank you," Ariya said, bowing her head.

"Just get your daughter and bring her back here." Kovu said. "We're finished here." But everyone knew that they weren't finished. There was something that Ariya and Simba were both hiding.

Everyone began heading back to Priderock. When they reached the Waterhole, Nala motioned for Simba to stay back.

When everyone else was out of earshot, Nala turned to Simba.

"Simba, what is going on between you and her?" Nala asked.

"Nala, nothing's going on. I just remember her from the jungle."Simba said.

"You told me, other than Timon and Pumbaa, you there was no one at the Jungle. Why did you lie to me?" Nala asked.

"Nala, she didn't stay full time at the Jungle. Just for a week at the most." Simba said. "I didn't think it was very important so I didn't tell you."  
"Simba, you're hiding something and I know it. What are you not telling me?" Nala demanded.

Simba sighed and closed his eyes, "We...well not we...but I think Ariya had feelings for me. When she was around me in the Jungle, I could just sense it."

Nala glared at her mate, "And what did you feel towards her?"

"Nothing! I didn't feel anything towards her. But...I was the only lion in the Jungle for years so I felt a bit lonely. And...and...we had a few moments together but nothing intimate. I was just curious."

Nala stared at him in shock, "So you had a few romantic moments with her and you decided not to tell me?" She felt betrayal and anger filling up in her.

"Nala, please." Simba said, his tone nearly begging. "It was nothing special. I was scared you would get mad at me so I didn`t say anything. But I promise you it was nothing special or intimate. I told Ariya that I didn`t have any feelings towards her. She took that really hard and left the Jungle. That was the last time I saw her before today."

"All this time," Nala said, her voice filled with hurt and anger, "I thought I would always be the one and only one for you. You've told me that many times. I guess I was wrong." She began to turn away from him.

"Nala, no!" Simba said. He pulled her back.

"Nala," Simba said, pulling her in closer. "It's always been you and it will always be you. Nothing will ever change that."

Nala jerked back from him, "Simba, just don't. I need some time to think."

With that, Nala turned and stormed away from Simba, leaving him staring after at her helplessly.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba was feeling heartbroken as he returned to Priderock. He went inside to see Kopa resting and talking with Jasiri. He saw Kiara and Kovu both playing with Amani.

Simba's heart ached. He only had these things because of Nala. She had brought him back to the Pridelands and given him a son and a daughter. How could he lose someone who had given him so much joy?

Kiara was playing with Amani, when she noticed her father coming into the den. Kiara and Simba both exchanged a look.

Kiara had figured that Ariya and her father must have had something between them in the Jungle. She knew that her mother must have suspected that as well. That was why Nala had been so hostile towards Ariya.

She didn't blame Nala. She herself would have acted the same way if it had been Kovu with another lioness.

Where was Nala, anyway?

Kiara got up to ask Simba where Nala was. Just as she reached Simba, Ariya walked in with another younger looking lioness. Kiara figured that she must be Ariya's daughter.

Kiara looked at Ariya. She had Ariya's coloring. But then she noticed her eyes, and Kiara's heart began to pound.

Ariya had brown eyes.

Ariya's daughter had amber red eyes.

The same eye colour as her and Kopa.

That was the same eye color as Simba.

Kiara gasped.

"Simba," Ariya spoke quietly, so that her daughter wouldn't hear what she was saying. She gave Kiara a look as if asking if she could give them a minute alone. Kiara glared right back at her, telling that she wouldn't move.

"What is it?" Simba asked, roughly to Ariya.

"That lioness is my daughter, Rayna." Ariya said.

"And?" Simba asked.

Ariya looked at him, "You are her father."

**Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 and please review. I'm sorry about the delay in the updates. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

"You are out of your mind!" Simba growled, in a whisper. "We didn't mate in the Jungle."  
"Let's just talk outside," Ariya said.  
Kiara tried to follow them outside, but Simba turned to her.  
"Kiara, sweetheart, please...just let me deal with this." Simba said. Kiara nodded, and went back to Kovu and Aman, but her heart was pounding.  
Ariya and Simba walked down Priderock, to a place where no one would hear them.  
"Ariya, you are out of your mind!" Simba growled. "I didn't mate with you!"  
"Simba, I know that you didn't have any feelings for me!" Ariya snapped. "But after I left the Jungle, I realized that I was pregnant."  
"Because you mated with another male!" Simba snarled. "I know what you want Ariya. You had feelings for me, but I told you I didn't. When I told you, you took it hard and left the Jungle. I know you probably mated with another lion and now you're telling me that Rayna is my daughter so I might take you in as my lioness. I won't! I already have a mate and two children and I'm perfectly happy with them! I don't need you intruding in my life. I content to remain as friends with you but nothing else! I know that Rayna is not my daughter and I know that you do too!"  
Ariya stared at him, with years in her eyes. She had been so close. All these years, she had raised Rayna so when she few up, Simba would believe her trick and take her in as her daughter and maybe become her mate. But he was too smart for that.  
"Simba, please..." Ariya tried, but Simba caught her off.  
"Don't bother! She's not my daughter! I was too young to even mate during that time you were in the Jungle!" Simba growled.  
"Simba, can't we at least give this a try?" Ariya begged. She was desperate. She needed Simba.  
"NO!" Simba roared. "Just leave! Stay here until you have rested well then go!"  
Tears streaming down her eyes, Ariya turned and ran away from him. Simba watched her go.

Kiara saw her brother walking out of the den. She got up and followed him out.  
Kopa gave her a nuzzle," Have you seen Mom?"  
"No, but Kopa...we have a bigger problem than just Ariya staying." Kiara said.  
"What?" Kopa asked.  
"Ariya's daughter, Rayna. According to Ariya, her father is our father. If it's true that makes her our half sister and the true heir to the throne!" Kiara said.  
Kopa's eyes went wide as he took this in.  
"No...She's lying...Ariya's lying." Kopa said. "She can't be fathered by Dad."  
"She better not...but...what's Mom going to say?" Kiara asked. Kopa was silent. After giving her brother a nuzzle, Kiara went in the den.  
"Kopa?" Came a voice. Kopa turned to see his mother walking up to him. Nala nuzzled him and Kopa returned her nuzzle.  
"Kopa, what's wrong?" Nala asked, studying his face.  
"Nothing's wrong Mom." Kopa said. "It's just the thing with Ariya coming and..."

"Kopa, you've never been good at lying and don't bother trying to lie to me." Nala said. "What's wrong?"  
Kopa sighed and closed his eyes," Well...Ariya's daughter...Rayna...according to Ariya, Rayna's father is Dad. That makes her my half sister and true heir to the throne."  
Nala's eyes went wide, "No...no...your father didn't mate with her. I don't believe it...Ariya must be lying."  
"I hope she is," Kopa murmured softly, and nuzzled his mother. He let Nala rest her head against his mane and Kopa rested his head on top of hers. He hated seeing his mother upset of hurt. It drove him mad. He always wanted to see her happy. She deserved to be happy. 

Nala pulled back, with tears in her eyes. "Ariya has to be lying. If she isn't...I will never speak to your father again."  
Kopa winced. This was what he had been scared of. That his parents would separate.  
"Mom, I'm sure she's lying. Dad and she went to talk and..." Kopa's voice trailed off, realizing that he hadn't worded that right.  
"Your father went to talk to her?"Nala asked, narrowing her sapphire blue eyes.  
"When Ariya told him that Rayna was his daughter, Kiara was there. She tried to follow them but Dad told her to stay back." Kopa said.  
Nala shook her head, "I'm going to find him, right now."  
Kopa nodded and after giving him a nuzzle, Nala turned and walked away to find Simba.

Nala knew that she had no right to be angry at Simba for having a few romantic moments with Ariya. After all, she and Thresh had a few moments as well, and she hadn't told Simba. But the fact that Simba might have fathered Ariya's daughter that was unforgivable.

Nala growled at the thought. If Rayna truly was Simba's daughter, she wouldn't let her stay in the Pridelands. Rayna would endanger her children's throne and Amani's as well.

She found Simba in the meadow. Nala walked up to him and wordlessly stood next to him.

"Simba, tell me that Rayna isn't your daughter." Nala said, in a choked voice. "Simba, tell me that she isn't your daughter."

Simba held her gaze for a minute, "Nala, I didn't father Rayna. I swear to the spirits above that I didn't!"

"Then why did Ariya say that Rayna was your daughter?" Nala demanded.

"Look," Simba sighed, "When I told Ariya that I didn't have any feelings for her, she took it really hard. And when I mean hard, I mean really hard. She ran away from the Jungle. And I'm sure she probably mated with a random rogue that looks like me so she can say that she had my cub. But I swear, Nala, I didn't mate with her." 

Nala held his gaze for a minute. Ever since they were little, Nala could tell if he was lying or not. And Nala could tell that he wasn't lying.

"I believe you," Nala murmured. She stepped forward and nuzzled his cheek with her nose. Simba smiled and drew his mate in closer.

"I'm sorry," Simba sighed. "I should have told you but...I didn't think it was very important."

"Simba," Nala said, looking at him in the eyes, "During the time that I and Thresh were announced as mates to be...we...we had a few moments as well."

"And you didn't tell me?" Simba asked.

"I didn't want to. He made the move on me!" Nala said. "He was the one who made the move. I didn't. I didn't want to hurt him by completely rejecting him. And I was scared to tell you. I didn't want to lose you."

For a few moments, Simba was silent, but then drew Nala in closer again. "It's alright sweetheart. Thresh was the one that made the move on you. Everything's okay."

Nala smiled and snuggled closer to him. She enjoyed every moment she had with him.

"But what's going to happen to Ariya?" Nala asked.

"She's going to be leaving in a couple days." Simba said. "I doubt that Kopa and Kovu will let her stay."

"You're right," Nala said. "Lets go back home."  
Simba nodded, and entwined his tail with hers and both of them made their way back to Priderock.

From a distance away, Ariya watched the couple. She growled in anger. Simba never returned her feelings but had fallen in love with Nala! Her heart was bursting with jealousy.

_"I'm going to make you suffer, Nala."_ Ariya thought. _"Just wait and see."_

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few days passed, and Jasiri was in the den resting by herself. Kopa had told her what had happened between Simba, Ariya and Nala. There was a cold ball in her stomach.

She had seen what had happened when Simba hadn't been honest with Nala. But Nala hadn't completely been honest with Simba either. They were both even.

But she was in a different situation. Kopa had been completely honest with her, but she had a moment with Hofu. Something that she had made the move on.

What would Kopa say?

"Jasiri?" Came a voice. Jasiri looked up to see her father, Chumvi walking towards her.

"Yes, Daddy?" Jasiri asked.

"Kiara's waiting for you outside. I thought you two were going to go hunting." Chumvi said.

"I know, we are." Jasiri said. "I just forgot."

"Jasiri, are you alright?" Chumvi asked. He studied her face so keenly that Jasiri looked away.

"I'm fine," Jasiri said.

"Jasiri..." Chumvi said, giving her a knowing look.

"Daddy, I really am fine." Jasiri said.

"Remember little beauty," Chumvi said, nuzzling her. "You can still always tell me anything."

Jasiri smiled at him, "I know." After nuzzling him one more time, Jasiri walked out of the den to find Kiara.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few days later, Ariya and Rayna left the Pride. Both of them didn't go far however.

"Mother, where are we going now?" Rayna asked.

"We're staying right here, in the Outlands." Ariya answered.

"What?" Rayna asked, "Why?"

"Animals pass by here, so we can get prey. Besides, it's close to the Pridelands in case of an emergency." Ariya said.

"But, they won't help us." Rayna said.

"If we're in a desperate situation, then yes they will." Ariya answered. The real reason that she wanted to stay here was so that she could find away to make Nala suffer. It would be easier if they were close to the Pridelands.

"Do you want me to go hunting?" Rayna asked. Ariya nodded.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Ari was still trying to find a way to avenge his parents. He had no way to take down Kopa and Kovu because right now, he wasn't sure if anyone would join him.

Ari walked into the Outlands, where he had grown up. He shuddered remebering how hard it was to survive here. He knew without Malaika, he would have been dead. It sent an ache through his heart as he thought about the mother he had lost.

But she would avenge her.

He would get his throne back.

But he needed lions to follow him like they had followed Akila. Would Akila's former Pride mates agree?

Ari heard a twig snap behind him, and he turned around. A lioness was standing behind him. Ari realized that it was Ariya.

"You're still here?" Ari asked.

"I decided to stay here." Ariya answered.

"I can tell that you don't like Nala, do you?" Ari asked.

"Why do you ask?" Ariya asked.

"Look, if you team up with me," Ari said, "We can take down Nala, and Kopa and Kovu's Pride."

"Why are you willing to turn against your aunt and uncle?" Ariya asked.

Ari explained how Simba and Nala had taken away his parents throne and how it belonged to him. He made sure to make Nala sound like the terrible lioness she was.

"Alright," Ariya said, "I'll work with you."

Ari smiled, glad that he had gained his first follower.

After discussing plans for a few minutes, Ari turned and went back to Priderock.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six and please review.**

Nearly two years passed and everything was peaceful. Amani was growing up to be a very playful and happy cub.  
Kovu enjoyed every moment he had with his daughter. She was always waiting for him to return to Priderock, and would rush up to greet him. One day, Kovu and Kopa were returning for the patrol. When Kovu reached the ledge, he heard a very familiar voice calling for him. 

"Daddy!" Amani squealed, running to him. She lost control and skidded into his front legs. She got back onto her feet and looked at her father happily.  
Kovu bent down and gave her forehead a lick.  
"And how's my Princess today?" Kovu asked, pulling in closed and nuzzling her. Aman giggled and bumped her nose against his. 

Amani suddenly noticed Kopa coming up Priderock. Her eyes lit up.  
"Uncle!" Amani giggled, and rushed up and nuzzled her uncle. Kopa licked the top of her head.  
"Hey, sweetheart," Kopa greeted, smiling at his young niece.  
Kiara walked out of the cave. She smiled when she saw that Kopa and Kovu were back.  
Kiara nuzzled Kovu and Kovu returned her nuzzle. Kiara them turned and gave her brother a quick nuzzle, which Kopa returned.  
"Kopa, Kovu, there's something that Jasiri and I have been talking about. Mom, Daddy, and Ajjali were as well." Kiara began.  
"What is it?" Kovu asked.  
Kiara looked at Amani, "Amani, why don't you go into the den? Aunt Zawadi and Uncle Hofu said that they would play with you."  
Amani's ears perked up and she trotted into the den. 

"So what were you talking about?" Kopa asked.  
Kiara led them to a part of Priderock where no one would hear their conversation.  
"It's Ari," Kiara said. "He hasn't been acting like himself lately. First it started with just being a bit distant with us, and then a few months later, he didn't even back up you two up when you're busy, even though he's your second in command. I know you don't need him much for your duties, but he used to volunteer. Then a couple months of that, and he told us that he didn't want to be you're second in command. Now he barely says a word to the rest of the Pride." Kiara finished.  
"You're saying that he's angry at us?" Kopa asked.  
"I don't know," Kiara said. "But what Daddy's really worried about is that this is how Akila acted before he snapped. So if Ari's like this, then maybe..." Kiara's voice trailed off.  
"You think that Ari's going to turn against us?" Kovu asked.  
"No, I don't want to believe it. After all he's been through, he deserves to be happy. I don't want to see my cousin being thrown into the Outlands." Kiara said.  
"I noticed this about Ari," Kopa said. "But I just let it go. Maybe he'll change right back."  
"Aren't you two going to take any action?" Kiara asked.  
"If he does anything, we will. But for now, just let him be." Kovu said.  
Kiara nodded and they went back to Priderock.

A few days later, Amani woke up before her parents did. She carefully rolled out of her mother's grasp.  
Amani wondered why the adults liked sleeping so much. Sleeping wasn't fun.  
Kovu rolled around and Amani froze. Her father had told her that she couldn't leave the cave alone. He said it was dangerous.  
Amani wondered what 'dangerous' was. She wanted to know what it was. Maybe, if she left the cave, she would see what 'dangerous' was. 

Amani trotted out of the cave. She looked at the path that led down Priderock. Maybe dangerous was down there.  
"Amani?" Came a voice. Amani turned around to see a lioness. She realized that it was Nalia, one of her mother's friends.  
"'Alia!" Amani squeaked, trotting to her. Nalia smiled at the cub. Amani was an adorable cub. Amani couldn't pronounce her name correct but Nalia didn't mind. She was still a cub.  
"What are you doing out of the cave without an adult?" Nalia asked. Amani just squeaked and mewed at her. 

"Amani?" Came a voice. Amani saw Jasiri waking towards her.  
"Auntie!" Amani squealed, rushing up to Jasiri.  
Jasiri licked the top of her head. Jasiri narrowed her emerald green eyes at Nalia. She didn't like Amani being near Nalia.  
"Jasiri, don't start." Nalia snapped. She seemed to know what Jasiri was thinking of.  
"Excuse me?" Jasiri asked.  
"Jasiri, Kiara leaves Amani with me all the time and I'm pretty sure Amani enjoys it." Nalia said, then looked at Amani, "Don't you sweetheart?"  
"'Alia!" Amani squeaked.  
"She's not staying anywhere near you," Jasiri snarled.  
Nalia growled at her and Amani's eyes went wide. Why was her aunt and Nalia angry?  
"Amani!" Kovu rushed out of the cave and sighed in relief when he saw Amani.  
"There you are," Kovu breathed, walking towards her. He looked at his sister. "Did she come to you and Kopa?"  
"No, I found her outside," Nalia said. "She was by herself." 

Kovu turned to Amani and narrowed his emerald green eyes, "Back into the den. Right now."  
Lowering her ears, Amani went back into the Royal den, with Kovu behind her.  
"Amani, you know that you're not allowed to leave the den alone." Kovu said, sternly. Kiara stirred and opened her eyes sleepily.  
"What happened?" Kiara asked.  
"Mommy!" Amani nuzzled Kiara.  
"Amani, tell your mother where you were." Kovu said.  
Amani looked at Kiara sheepishly.  
"Outside!" Amani squeaked.  
"Amani," Kiara said. "You can't go outside alone. It's dangerous."  
Amani sighed and pinned her ears down. Why did all the adults say ' dangerous'? What was 'dangerous'?

Kovu used his paw to pick Amani up. He bent down and gave her side a lick causing her to squeak in protest.  
"You'll be able to go out on your own when you're older. I promise." Kovu said, nuzzling her. Amani purred and rubbed her cheek against her father's.  
"Kovu, are you busy today?" Kiara asked. Kovu shook his head.  
"Let's to go the big den." Kiara said. They went into the big den where most of the Pride was beginning to wake up.  
Aman ran to Danyssa and Haru's son, Kali and the two of them began to wrestle, while Kiara and Kovu settled down next to Haru and Danyssa and they began to chat. 

Amani stopped playing with Kali when she saw that Kula and Chumvi were awake. She trotted over to them.  
"Good morning, sweetheart." Kula said, pulling her in closer and nuzzling her.

Amani squeaked and mewed at her. Chumvi gave her face a lick.  
"Aunt Jasiri told me that you went out alone. Is it true?" Chumvi asked.  
"Outside!" Amani chanted.  
"Amani," Kula said, gently. "You're too young to be outside on your own."  
Amani huffed and sat down. She didn't quite understand what Kula has said, but she knew if she heard the word 'young', that usually meant no. 

"I have to go on the patrol now." Chumvi said, giving both of them a nuzzle." I'll see you later."  
"Patrol?" Amani asked, clinging onto him.  
Chumvi smiled and gently shook Amani off of him. "No, darling. You're too young."  
Amani sighed and let go of her grandfather. Chumvi walked out of the den.  
Amani looked around for her mother and then saw her great aunt and uncle, Shinda and Alex walking into the den.  
"Auntie! Uncle!" Amani called, trotting to them. Shinda bent down and nuzzled her. Alex licked the top of her head.  
"You look upset," Shinda said, studying her face. "What happened?"  
"Patrol!" Amani squeaked.  
Alex immediately understood what she was trying to say.  
"No, little cub." Alex said. "You're too young."  
Amani huffed and trotted away from the couple who chuckled in amusement. 

Amani found Simba and Nala resting together in the corner of the den.  
"Grandma! Grandpa!" Amani called. Nala raised her head and smiled when she saw her granddaughter trotting towards them.  
"Good morning," Nala said, drawing her in closer and nuzzling her.  
"Grandpa?" Amani asked.  
"What is it sweetie?" Simba asked.  
"Patrol?" Amani asked, hopefully.  
"You're too young," Simba said, giving her face a lick.  
Amani wanted to start crying! Why did everyone say 'too young'?!  
"You can go soon," Nala said, nuzzling her.  
Amani turned and trotted back to her mother. Kovu and Kiara were resting with their eyes closed.  
"Just like Kiara, isn't she?" Simba chuckled.  
"Yes, she is." Nala said. She looked at Amani who was now pouncing and pulling on Kiara, trying to get her up. Nala knew how much her daughter enjoyed a nap.  
"Kiara's got her paws full with her," Simba said, laying his head back down, and closing his eyes.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Ari was resting by himself in the den, thinking. He wasn't sure how to take Kovu and Kopa down. His mother wanted Nala and Shanti dead.  
Ari growled at the thought of Shanti. He tried his best not to go near her so he wouldn't rip her head of the minute he got too angry. And he knew if he let his anger get the better of him, and attack Shanti, he would be exiled for his violence.  
He had figured that he should start by gaining followers. Aria had injured herself in the Outlands and had taken a couple months to recover. They hadn't done anything during that time. Ari began to notice that he was quite attracted to her daughter, Rayna.

During the past year and a half or so, he had distanced himself from the Pride and his relatives. He didn't want to be near him. He knew that his mother wouldn't have wanted him to be near them either. 

Ari wasn't quite sure how he would take Kopa and Kovu down but he knew that he had to start by gaining followers.  
He had to start with Nalia. They had been through a lot together and she knew how he felt sometimes when he saw all the other families together. Both of them had lost their parents. He saw Nalia resting by herself and he got up.  
"Nalia?" Ari asked.  
"What is it?" Nalia asked.  
"Can I talk to you, alone?" Ari asked. Nalia nodded and they left the den.  
Ari led her down Priderock to a place that they could talk without anyone hearing them.  
"What is it?" Nalia asked.  
"Nalia...I...I'm beginning to regret that we went against our Pride. Our Pride as if Akila's Pride." Ari began.  
Nalia gasped," How could you say that?"  
"Look," Ari said. "We've been taught that Akila was the rightful heir to the throne. What makes you think that Simba is?"  
"Because he's the oldest." Nalia snapped.  
"He ran away after nearly killing Mufasa!" Akila snapped. "A coward like him shouldn't have the throne!"  
"So what do you want to do?" Nalia asked.  
"Join forces with me," Ari said. "We can take down Kopa and Kovu. I'll get my rightful throne and when I do, I'm going to make you my Queen."  
Nalia stared at him like he had lost his mind," No," Nalia said. "I won't do this."  
"Your mother would have agreed with me!" Ari growled.  
"Don't talk about my mother! And I don't care if she would agree of not. I don't agree!" Nalia snapped.  
"Nalia, please." Ari said. "Just-"  
"No!" Nalia snapped. "Ari, believe me, I don't want to see you getting kicked into the Outlands again. I'll keep my mouth shut and I won't tell Kopa or Kovu. But if you try anything, I will tell them. I don't care if I get punished either!"  
Ari growled and walked away. So he wouldn't get Nalia on his side. He wished he had. They had been through rough times together and he felt better if Nalia was by his side. With his head still whirling in thoughts, Ari walked back to Priderock.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. I know this chapter is mostly family fluff but I wanted to add some. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter seven and please review. I'm really sorry about the huge delay in e updating but I've been really busy lately. I hope that soon I will be able to start updating every Monday and Thursday again soon. **

As the months passed, Ari privately talked to some of his father's old Pride members. Most of them agreed to join forces with him. There were a couple that didn't agree, but like Nalia, they felt sorry for Ari and told him that as long as he didn't do anything, he wouldn't tell Kovu or Kopa about what he had talked about.  
Ari had also asked Shanti. She of course had agreed. Ari decided that the minute he got Shanti alone, he would rip her into pieces.  
Ari had told his allies not to tell anyone else that they were allies with him. Not even other allies. He had figured if anyone heard, his whole plan would be a failure.  
But the biggest problem was that he didn't have a plan. He had no idea how to take down Kopa and Kovu along with Kiara and Jasiri. How had father been so good as creating plans?  
But then again, Akila's plans had never really worked.  
Ari wasn't sure how he was going to take down Kovu and Kopa's Pride but he swore that he would succeed.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Amani had also grown up. She was three and a half years old now. Kiara and Kovu often got comment on their daughter's beauty. Kovu had always laughed and said that it came from Kiara since Amani was Kiara's reflection.  
Kovu was protective of Amani. He only had one daughter and he was determined to protect her.  
One day, Amani was walking out of the den and was about to bound down Priderock when she heard her father calling out to her.  
"Amani, where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" Kovu called, grabbing her by the scruff and carrying her back.  
"Daddy!" Aman whined. "Mom says that I can go and play as long as I don't go pass the Waterhole. Let go!"  
Kovu set Amani on the ground and stamped his paw on her tail so he couldn't run away.  
"I just want you to be careful." Kovu said. "Don't go anywhere past the Waterhole. Stay away from any other animals. Don't talk to anyone you don't know. Come back to Priderock at feeding time. Don't play near the Waterhole if there are not any adults around. And-"  
"Kovu, lighten up! Not like you ever listened to any rules when you were a cub." Jasiri said, walking out of the den. She nuzzled Amani.  
"Now I realize how much danger I put myself in!" Kovu exclaimed. Jasiri rolled her eyes.  
"Can I go now?" Amani asked. Kovu nodded, and the called after her.  
"Stay on the path I marked for you!" Kovu called.  
Kiara walked out of the den and laughed at her mate.  
"You know she never stays on those paths." Kiara chuckled, rubbing her head underneath Kovu's neck.  
"She better make good use of it," Kovu said, returning his mate's affection. "I spent hours stomping around in that grass."

This only caused Jasiri and Kiara to laugh harder. Kovu rolled his eyes.  
"I'm going to go deal with the morning reports." Kovu said. He nuzzled his sister and mate before making his way down Priderock.  
Meanwhile, Kopa was returning to Priderock after dealing with some crisis between the rhinos and the elephants.  
"Kopa?" Came a voice. It was Nala. Kopa nuzzled his mother.  
"Hi Mom." Kopa said.  
"Kopa, is everything okay?" Nala asked. "You look frustrated."  
"It's the rhinos and the elephants. There is always something they fight about."  
Nala chuckled," When you and Kiara were young cubs, your father always had to go deal with the giraffes and monkeys. I remember you always whining that your father would always be leaving you."

_Flashback (to when Kiara and Kopa were three years old)__  
__"Dad!" Kopa cried, pouncing on his father. "Wrestle!" The whole family was in the Royal Den, enjoying some time together.__  
__"You wanna wrestle?" Simba asked, smiling at his son. Without a warning, he grabbed Kopa who tried to dodge him, but couldn't.__  
__Kiara was still asleep in Nala's paws. Nala nudged her daughter, wanting to wake up, so she wouldn't miss this family time they had._

_Kiara slowly opened her amber red eyes. Her soft mews were mixed with her tiny yawn.__  
__"Good morning, my little beauty." Simba said, leaning over and nuzzling her. Kiara squeaked and mewed at him.__  
__"Kiara go wrestle with Daddy and Kopa." Nala encouraged, nudging Kiara onto her feet.__  
__Blinking out the sleepiness in her eyes, Kiara stepped out of her mother's paws and hurled herself at Simba and Kopa.__  
__Nala watched her family happily as her mate wrestled with their cubs. This was all that she really wanted. To have a happy, healthy family. She had been blessed with a loving, strong mate and two healthy cubs.__  
__After a few minutes, they heard Zazu calling for Simba from outside of the den.__  
__Simba sighed and got up, leaving a disappointed Kiara and Kopa.__  
__Simba walked out of the den and walked back in a minute later.__  
__"Sorry, there's more crisis between the giraffes and monkeys. I have to go deal with it." Simba said, with an apologetic look in his eyes. He gave the twins and Nala a nuzzle before walking out.__  
__"Mom!" Kopa cried. "Dad no play!"__  
__"Darling your father has to go. He has responsibilities." Nala said, trying to pull him in closer and nuzzle him. Kopa pulled away. He looked like he was about to start crying. He stomped his foot on the ground.__  
__"Kopa," Nala said. "You don't have to throw a tantrum. Your father will be back."__  
__"Daddy come back?" Kiara asked. Nala nodded.__  
__Kopa however was still angry and frustrated. He began to whine and pull on Nala's ear.__  
__"Kopa, its okay. Dad will be back. I promise." Nala said.__  
__This didn't help. Kopa continued to whine, until Nala pulled him into her paws and softly began to sing a tune into his ears. After a few minutes, Kopa calmed down._

_(End Of Flashback)_

"I was only a cub!" Kopa scoffed. Nala laughed and the two of them continued to converse as they made their way back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLKTLK  
Meanwhile, Ari had managed to sneak into the Outlands to find Ariya and Rayna. He found Rayna by a tiny, nearly dried up pond, trying to lap some water.  
"Rayna," Ari greeted.  
Rayna turned around and smiled when she saw him. Ari found himself smiling back at her.  
"Anything wrong?" Rayna asked.  
"No," Ari said. "But I just wanted to tell you that I think we have enough allies to stand a chance against Kopa and Kovu."

"Are you sure?" Rayna asked.

"Well, we will if we can weaken their Pride." Ari explained.

"How? My mother will take care of Nala for sure. You don't have to worry about her. That means Kopa and Kovu's Pride will lose one of their best fighters." Rayna said. "But we also have to take care of Kiara and Jasiri and Danyssa. They're also one of the best fighters from the young females."

"Yes and I have an idea of how to do that." Came a voice. Ari and Rayna turned around to see Ariya walking towards them.

"What is it?" Ari asked.

"We all know that Kopa and Kiara are the most precious things that Nala has other than Simba. Let's let Ari take care of Kopa, but I'll take care of Kiara. I'll get rid of Kiara. That will devastate Nala and weaken the whole spirit of the Pride. And Kovu and Kopa will also be devastated and weaken them as well." Ariya explained.

"But she's the best fighter in Pride though." Rayna said. "Taking her down won't be that easy." 

"Use your brain Rayna!" Ariya growled at her. "This is why we're going to have allies to help us!"

Rayna was silent. Since they had left the Pridelands, Ariya had become quite short tempered and hostile towards her. She wondered why. Rayna knew that she didn't have the smartest brains, but she didn't find it as a reason for her mother to yell at her so often. This hadn't happened before they entered the Pridelands. What had happened to her?

Ariya turned her attention back to Ari. "Will you strike within the Pridelands?"

"I'm not sure yet. I can't truly do my best in there, but it's better than staying in the Outlands. And the other allies and I can't really talk about anything because if the others hear us we're over with. And if Nalia hears, she'll tell Kopa for sure." Ari said.

Ariya nodded, "Tell me when you find out." Ari nodded and after bidding them good bye, he walked away.

'TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Amani despite knowing that she wasn't allowed had decided to wander past the Waterhole. She knew that her father would be furious, but her curiosity was stronger than her fear.

After a few hours, Amani had explored the whole Pridelands and had found herself at the border. She wondered what was past the border. She knew that her father, uncles, grandfathers and all the other males did the patrol but she still quite didn't understand what it was. Her father and uncles had explained what the patrol was but she still didn't quite understand.

Amani felt a presence behind her and turned around to see one of her uncles, Ari.

"Uncle Ari what are you doing here?" Amani asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Ari asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhhh," Amani said, with a cocky grin. "I was...I was looking for Daddy and Uncle Kopa!"

Ari didn't buy her story. He suddenly realized that he could kill Amani right now. This was his chance. When Kovu and Kiara found her body they would assume a predator like a hyena or snake had killed her by the border.

But Ari also realized that he couldn't bring himself to kill Amani. He had watched her grow up ever since she was little and he couldn't kill a cub that he had known so well.

Why couldn't he be more like his father? He knew if Akila was here, Amani would already be dead.

"Uncle Ari?" Amani asked.

"Back to Priderock! Now!" Ari snapped at her.

Amani lowered her ears, "But Uncle I wanted to-"

"I said now!" Ari snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you? Go!"

Amani's eyes filled with tears despite her doing her best to hold them back. She wanted her mother and father! And Kopa and Jasiri! Ari wasn`t very nice.

``Hurry up and move!'' Ari snapped. "I have better things to do than to talk to you all day."

Lowering her head, Amani turned and followed him back to Priderock.

When they reached Priderock, they were greeted by a relieved Kiara who was anxiously waiting for her return along with Simba, Nala, Kula, Kovu, Jasiri, Kopa, Zawadi and Sahil.

`"Amani!" Kiara rushed down, and pulled Amani in closer to her, covering her with licks and nuzzles, holding her in close to her.

"Amani, where were you?" Kovu asked, embracing his cub.

"I...I..." Amani tried to speak, but she was still too upset. Kiara immediately understood that something other than her going somewhere had her upset, so Amani up and carried her into the den.

"Ari where was she?" Simba asked.

"By the border." Ari replied.

"She was where?!" Kovu exploded. "I told her not to go past the Waterhole!"

"Kovu, calm down." Kula said.

"Why were you at the border?" Zawadi asked.

"Why does it matter?" Ari asked his voice gruff.

Kopa narrowed his eyes, "Answer her question. I want to know as well. Why were you at the border? It's not your day to patrol."

"I just felt like going back to the place I grew up! No matter how hard it is to live there, I grew up there! Now please, just leave the subject because right now, I'm a bit tired!" Ari exclaimed. He stormed into the den, leaving the surprised group outside.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**Question for this chapter: Can you tell why Ariya is being so mean to Rayna?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter eight and PLEASE PLEASE review. I want to know if it's worth writing this story. **

In the den, Kiara set Amani down. Kovu walked into the den.  
"Amani, what happened?" Kovu asked. "Why were you at the border?"  
"I...I..wanted to see what was past the Waterhole." Amani said.  
"Do you know how worried I was when you didn't come back to Priderock at feeding time?" Kiara asked. "We all went to look for you."  
"I'm sorry Mom." Amani said. "But why does everyone say it's dangerous? Nothing happened to me."  
"This time nothing happened and you're lucky. There could have been rogues or hyenas by the border. A prey bird wouldn't hesitate to snatch you. You could easily be trampled by herds." Kovu said, narrowing his emerald green eyes.  
"But nothing happened!" Amani exclaimed.  
"Amani," Kiara said. "You're too small to be going past the Waterhole. When you're a bit older, you can go. But from now on, you don't go past there. Understand?"  
Amani nodded.  
"And," Kiara continued. "I know something happened while you were there. You've been crying. What happened?"  
"Uncle Ari yelled at me, "Amani said, softly.  
"Darling, he scolded you for breaking the rules. He wants you to learn." Kovu said.  
"No, Daddy." Amani said. "He really yelled at me. And when I didn't move fast enough he told me to start moving and that he doesn't want to waste his time talking to me."  
Kovu and Kiara exchanged a look. Kiara knew that Ari hadn't been acting normal, but this was the first time he had yelled at Amani. And from what she was saying, he hadn't been yelling at her because he was concerned about Amani's safety.  
"I'll talk to him." Kovu said. Amani nodded.  
"And now," Kiara said. "It's time for you to rest." She pulled Amani into her paws and began bathing her.

Kovu walked out of the den to find Kopa. The sun had almost set completely. Kovu found his brother in law returning from the Waterhole.  
"What happened to Amani?" Kopa asked. Kovu told him where she had gone and then explained what Amani had told them about Ari.  
"That might explain him snapping at us." Kopa said.  
" I know." Kovu said. "I'm going to go talk to him."  
"Then I'm coming." Kopa said. "He's in the meadow."  
Kovu nodded and the two of them began to make their way to where Ari was. They found Ari resting under one of the acacia trees.  
"Ari," Kovu said. "We have to talk."  
"What is it?" Ari snapped.  
"Ari, Amani told me that you yelled at her today. Did you?" Kovu asked.  
"Of course I did." Ari said. "She broke the rules and went to the border."  
"From what she said," Kopa said. "It didn't sound like you yelled at her because you were concerned about her safety. You took your anger on her. Why?"  
"Just leave me alone." Ari growled.

"Ari, we are your Kings, and you obey our commands!" Kopa growled. "Answer our question!"  
"I already did." Ari growled.  
"For the past two and half years, you haven't been acting like yourself. You have up your job as our second in command and you've been distant from the Pride. Why?" Kovu demanded.

"That's my business! Not yours!" Ari growled.  
"Yes it is Ari." Kopa snapped. "As King, I have to know what's going on in my Pride."  
"You just call yourself the King,"Ari muttered. "Like you two really deserve that title."  
Kopa roared at him in anger, and looked like he was about to attack when someone blocked him. When he looked up, Kopa realized that Simba had put himself between the two of them and Nala was holding him back. Kula and Chumvi had also arrived.

"What happened?" Nala asked.  
"He questioned our right as King!" Kovu snarled.

Ari is this true?" Simba questioned, narrowing his eyes at his nephew.  
"I was just stating my thoughts," Ari muttered. Kovu growled at him.

"Ari for the last two and a half years, you haven't been acting like yourself. Are you okay?" Nala asked.

"I would be okay," Ari snapped. "If you all just left me alone!" Before anyone could stop him, he jumped up and sprinted away.

Simba stared after him with a worried look in his eyes.  
"I am not letting him anywhere near Amani." Kovu growled.  
"We have bigger problems than that." Chumvi said. "Akila acted this way before he snapped."

"No matter what we can't just send him into the Outlands. I won't let my nephew suffer there anymore." Nala said. "He's been through a lot."

"But we have to do something." Kopa pointed out. "He might do something crazy like Akila did."

" I know son." Simba said. "You and Kovu have to take some action. I'm just not sure what you should do."

"We'll think about it." Kopa said, after exchanging a look with Kovu. "But I agree with Kovu. Amani can't be anywhere near Ari."

"But what if he goes after her?" Kula asked.  
"Ari isn't completely like Akila. Let's not forget that he helped us take Akila down." Simba said. "I don't think he would attack Amani but just to make sure, I thinks it's best if we keep Amani away from him."  
"You're right. But now, I have to go back to Priderock." Kovu said, turning to go back. With that, everyone followed him back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

For the next few days, Ari stayed away from the Pride. He down his time alone in a small den within Priderock, saying that he had a headache.  
Kiara agreed that Ari should be given a chance. She didn't want to see her cousin being thrown into the Outlands.  
Kovu and Kopa, along with most of the Pride knew that no matter what, Kiara wouldn't want to see Ari hurt. Kiara had a kind heart. She hated letting anyone be hurt.

Amani was told not to go near Ari. The cub demanded to know why but Kovu had just told her that she had to listen and not question.

One night, Nala was in the den. Simba was peacefully asleep beside her but Nala's sleep was anything but peaceful.

_She was running through the bushes. Rain was pouring down on the Pridelands and thunder boomed. Nala felt a bad feeling in her stomach.  
Nala crashed through the bushes to see a gruesome sight._

It was Kiara. Her body was on the ground, covered in blood. Her eyes were shut forever, all traces of life gone from her body.

"My baby," Nala breathed. Tears began streaming down her face, as she took in the fact that her daughter was dead.

"It shouldn't have been you!" Nala cried. "What did you do the deserve this?!" She crashed down by Kiara's body, sobbing for her daughter.

_"Not so strong now Nala, are you?" Came a sneer.  
Nala looked up to see Malaika looking down on her with a smug look on her face._

Nala looked at her sister," How could you?" Nala asked, tearfully. "She was your niece." Malaika just smiled evilly at her.  
Roaring, Nala got to her feet and lunged at Malaika. Taken by surprise, Malaika couldn't react fast enough and Nala pinned her down.

"You can never truly kill us Nala," Malaika hissed. "We'll always be alive in some way or another." She shoved Nala off her.

"Remember this Nala." Came a voice. Nala turned around to see Runju. Her eyes went wide with surprise.

"True success always comes with a sacrifice." Runju said. "Remember that."

Nala looked into his emerald green eyes. Unlike Malaika's, his eyes held love when he looked at Nala.

New tears appeared in Nala's eyes. She hasn't seen her father look at her like that for such a long time. His attention has mostly been towards Malaika and Hofu.

Runju growled at Malaika. Malaika ran away into the bushes. 

Runju turned to Nala. Nala saw her grief being reflected in his eyes.

_"I tried to stop this." Runju said. "Bot your mother and I. But something's like death just can't be stopped."_

"Why couldn't you have just taken me?" Nala asked, tears streaming down her eyes. "She didn't deserve this."

"I couldn't take your life like that." Runju said.

"You were against us all these years!" Nala roared. "Of course you would want to hurt us."

_"I know realize how foolish I was to go on Akila's side. Your mother does to." Runju said.  
"Why did you save me that day? From Shanti and Keshni?" Nala asked._

"From the minute that we found out Akila attacked the twins; we wanted to break the alliance. But we knew if we did, Akila would kill you right away. We figured if we kept supporting him, you would get more years to live and the twins would as well." Runju said. There was pain in his voice.

"Where did you go after the battle?" Nala asked.

"I can't answer all of your questions Nala." Runju said. There was a fond smile on his muzzle. "The important thing is that your mother and I have realized our wrong deeds and have gotten forgiveness for it. We took our place with the ancestors of the past."

"How about Kiara?" Nala asked, tearfully.  
"Remember this." Runju said. "True success comes with a sacrifice." He licked Nala's forehead and then began to walk away.

"_Wait!" Nala cried, "How about Kiara? What about her?" But Runju didn't turn back. She watched him go with tears streaming down her eyes, mourning for both her father and daughter. _

_Nala turned back to Kiara's body and licked the top of her head._

"_It's alright my sweet one." Nala murmured. "I'm going to join you. Nothing will ever separate us. I promise."_

_Nala felt her eyes twitching and she blinked._

The next thing Nala knew is that she had opened her eyes and was now awake. Her heart was still aching from the dream. Was her father really looking down on her, along with her mother?

Nala gently got up so she wouldn't wake Simba up and then walked into the Royal Den. Her heart eased when she saw Kiara sleeping against Kovu's side with Amani curled up in her paws.

Nala then walked outside and went to the summit of Priderock. She took a deep breath and looked up into the stars.

"_Are you really watching me?"_ Nala thought. _"Do you still care about me?"_

Nala felt a warm wind going by her side and she felt the caress of a cheek on hers, and then the gentle touch of an invisible shoulder against hers.

"_Of course we are. You are still our daughter and we love you. We are ashamed of our mistakes and we will do everything in our power to help you."_

Nala shuddered. This wasn't her father's voice.

It was Sarafina's. The lioness who had left her to die at the paws of Malaika, but she was still the lioness who cared about her.

Nala felt a huge weight being taken off her shoulders and the ache in her heart relieved. She now finally knew the fate of her parents. They were watching over her and her family, and had received forgiveness for their mistakes.

"_Mother…Father…thank you." _Nala thought, closing her eyes.

Feeling more peaceful than she had in a long time, Nala went back into the den and soon she was asleep.

**Well hope you enjoyed and please review. Some of you wanted to know what happened to Sarafina and Runju and now you know. And for those of you who read my other story, "It Never Really Ends," please be patient, I will update as soon as I can.**


End file.
